<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Child by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394667">The First Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antarctic Empire, SMP Earth - Freeform, and idk how i feel about posting this, i decided 'i wanna do this for fun' and im scared, i guess?, this is either gonna flop or soar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philza was known for having his three so-called sons, Technoblade, Wilbur, and Tommy.<br/>But someone else was considered his child first.</p><p>(Aka I gave Philza a baby and said "go, fetch!" like a John Mulaney bit.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for one of my friends, but she doesn't have an ao3 account.<br/>I hope you enjoy this,, it was way too fun to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philza's wings tousled a bit, the glacial winds biting at his cheeks and his fingertips. He knew he should've grabbed his thicker gloves, or maybe a scarf, but the wind hadn't been so bad when he had left and he'd honestly hadn't thought of it. There was a conflict on the east wing of the Antarctic Empire, and neither Wilbur nor Technoblade were available to watch the battle. He drew his crossbow, locking the arrow securely, and held his shield in front of him, his eyes gazed down the army and he watched as they escorted innocent citizens away to the protection of the Antarctic Empire. Philza kept his distance, not wanting to get in the middle of the conflict. The armies could handle this on their own, it was a small rebellion on the eastern sector, the newest one, he'd expected it. </p><p>"Sir!" A general walked over smoothly, lowering his head in respect, Philza returned the gesture before the general spoke, "We managed to clear out the rebellion, what do you wish to do with them?"</p><p>"What we do with all of them, put them on trial, and let our laws decide their punishments. Get them to the prisons, make sure they're all healthy and well, and then speak with our law advisor, yes?" Philza let his armor scrape against the tree he stood in front of, and the general nodded, saluted, and left. As the snow began to fall and the winds picked up, he waited as his men marched a small group of rebels back to the empire. Letting his wings wrap around himself for warmth, he breathed as he made his way into the small town. A few buildings had fallen and he stepped over the remains of the rebellion's offerings. It hurt him to see such barbaric behavior from his subjects, and he'd have to get someone to come back to collect the bodies and give them a proper burial. He hummed obscenities under his breath, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair. The wind stopped and in a moment of clarity, he heard something that made his heart freeze. A baby was wailing. He turned back towards one of the toppled houses and slowly inched over, the crying grew louder and louder until he kneeled and brushed back some rubble. Sitting inside a cradle, which had broken around the child, was a little girl. She had short, blonde-ish hair that fell in ringlet curls. Her long nightdress had been ripped and her arms had been cut up from the items that had fallen on top of her. Philza knew she couldn't have been over the age of five.</p><p>"Hello, little thing," He mused, delicately pushing the wooden walls of her crib off of her and tenderly lifting her to his chest. She grunted, pushing away from him and pointing down at one of the women who had been massacred.</p><p>"Oh god, this is not a conversation I'm ready to have." He lamented, pressing the child to himself and quietly shushing her. She fussed and clung to him, burying her face in the fur of his cape. </p><p>"Are you cold, darling?" He asked, reaching a hand up to unclasp his cape. The child nodded, whimpering against the bitter winds. Holding her in one hand, he used the other to gently wrap his cape around her, it wasn't the best, but it was all he could do for her at the moment. He began to walk to a clearing, watching the child's behavior. She didn't seem upset they were leaving, she mostly seemed bothered by the snow that was hitting her face. He took a few steps, quick, before spreading his wings, and leaping just as the wind caught under his wings and lifted him up. The child in his arms screeched and he laughed softly, remembering how similar a young Technoblade's reaction had been. He held her tight in his hands, soaring above trees and dipping down over a lake, holding her little hand out to trace across the top layer of the water. She squealed and laughed, and he grinned just a bit bigger than before.</p><p>Landing with a steady foot, he dipped into the walls of his empire. His boots scraped against the stone paths as he passed shops and homes, he nodded to a few people who sent him waves or called soft hellos. He tucked the child as close to himself as he could, concluding he'd visit the refugees of the town and see if any of them wanted to take the child. Pushing aside a white curtain, he was greeted with the warmth of the infirmary.</p><p>"King Philza!" One medic shouted and he dipped his head, holding out the small child to the medic. Before the woman could grab the baby, she shrieked and clung to Philza's arm. He stammered, unsure of what to do, and the medic simply laughed.</p><p>"She's taken a liking to you, hasn't she?" The medic cooed, waving Philza over to a bed to sit down, "where'd you find this little thing?"</p><p>"Buried in the rubble of the town the rebellion trashed. She's lucky the wind died down for a second, otherwise, I would've never heard her." He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his lips as the child looked up at him. He slowly unwrapped his cape from her body, allowing the nurse to properly tend to her wounds by cleaning them with warm water and some soap. The girl whimpered and cried at the feeling but Philza gently rocked her and distracted her to try and keep her calm. Eventually, the nurse finished and helped Philza properly wrap the child up. He hadn't had to wrap a kid before, and he honestly wasn't sure what to even do with a baby. </p><p>Once he and the girl were cleared to leave the medics tent, he walked around inside and asked if anyone inside there knew who the child belonged to. No one did, and most people seemed wary of the child herself. Philza frowned to himself and slowly traversed to the other side of the large courtyard, where the refugees sat and awaited homes or applied for jobs.</p><p>"Excuse me, everyone." He said softly, gently turning the child in his arms so the people could see her, "does anyone know whose child this is? She was found in the rubble of the rebellion city."</p><p>Everyone's quiet for a long while before a woman comes up to Philza. She sighs softly and speaks in a hushed tone, "that's the daughter of a woman who was... uhm, killed. I think people don't want her because she has these... Endercity wings and bad magic tied to her."</p><p>"Ah." Philza blinks, glancing down at the girl in his arms as she hides her face in his chest, "I'll take her then, if anyone wishes to have her back, they have a week."</p><p>"Yes, sir. And thank you for stopping those rebels." The woman dips her head and Philza returns the gesture, before looking down at the baby in his hands.</p><p>"Come on dear." He says softly, turning on his heel and flashing his long, Elytra wings to the refugees in a bit of an irritated gesture before he makes his way to the castle.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Technoblade was reading a book, his legs tucked in close to his body as he leaned on the frosty glass. He'd cracked the window just enough to allow a refreshing breeze into the room and to allow some snow to pile up on his arm. He heard Philza's soft humming approach the door to his study and he glanced up from his reading, pressing his finger where he left off, as the door slowly opened. Philza walked in, back first, before turning to face Technoblade.</p><p>"Hello, Sir." Technoblade greeted and Philza jeered with a grin.</p><p>"You're one of my friends, my partner-in-crime, Techno. You can call me by my name." Philza walked over, taking a seat on the unoccupied side of the window seat.</p><p>"I know but the-- is that a child?" Technoblade sat up, abruptly interested in the bundle his friend held. Philza laughed and nodded.</p><p>"I found her in the rubble of the rebellion city. Her mother, who I assume is her only parent, was killed there. Apparently, no one wants her because she has wings and some 'bad energy' tied to her." Philza scoffed, gently undoing the tightly bound cape and setting it aside, "I'm gonna have to go into town and get her some clothes tomorrow, but I was thinking of taking one of your old nightshirts and using it for her in the meantime."</p><p>Technoblade leaned over, sniffing slightly at the girl, who curiously reached her newly freed arms up and played with the golden chain that was hanging off of the Piglin's ear. He laughed softly, a tender moment that made Philza's heart swell. Once she'd let go, Techno leaned back, assuming his original position as he said, "That's fine." </p><p>"One problem though." Philza set the child down on the seat, walking over to a chest labeled 'old clothing.'</p><p>"One problem?" Technoblade asked, tilting his head. Despite his dislike of orphans, he was genuinely concerned for the small, winged child.</p><p>"She doesn't have a name, that I know of." Philza grabs an old shirt and retakes his seat, he sets the baby in his lap, gently rubbing at her curls, and the Piglin hums.</p><p>"Do you have a name, kid?" Techno asked the girl and she shrugged, looking down at her hands.</p><p>"What did they call you?" Philza leans over to look at her and she shrugs again. Philza nods, sitting back up, crossing his ankles.</p><p>"Call her Enyo, or maybe Eris," Technoblade suggested softly, the book in his lap shutting.</p><p>"Enyo? Eris?" Philza asked, "Why those names?"</p><p>"They're some Greek goddesses of war." Techno reopened his book, his thumb rubbing against the page he was on. The story of Theseus. The child looked at him curiously, seemingly liking the idea of a new name.</p><p>Philza took a small pocket knife out and cut a hole in the back of the old shirt to fit the girl's wings, "Hm, maybe. What are some other options?"</p><p>"Hecate is the goddess of witchcraft, ghosts, the undead... There's Amphitrite who is the goddess of the sea and the wife of Poseidon. Aphrodite is a common one, she's the goddess of love and beauty. Artemis is also common, she's the goddess of the hunt. Athena, another common one, is the goddess of wisdom. Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, and Thalia are the nine muses. Demeter is the goddess of agriculture, Gaia is the goddess of earth, Harmonia is the greek goddess of harmony, opposite of Harmonia is Mania, who is the goddess of insanity and madness. Hera's the goddess of goddesses, Hestia's the goddess of the home and family, There's also Nyx, goddess of the night, Persephone, who's the goddess of vegetation and spring and queen of the underworld. Selene is the goddess of the moon, and finally, Tyche is the goddess of fortune." </p><p>The girl blinked, looking up at Philza with a 'what the hell?' expression that made Philza grin and snort softly.</p><p>"How the hell do you know all of that off the top of your head?" Philza laughs and Technoblade shrugs, "I like greek literature."</p><p>"I was thinking of maybe... Calliope?" Philza watches as the girl shakes her head and snuggles into his lap. </p><p>"Well, I think she finds that name boring." Technoblade laughs, sitting up, "what about, Hera?"</p><p>The girl nods, softly babbling to herself. She crawls off of Philza and holds her hands up to Technoblade. Reaching over, he picks her up off the ground and grins at her. </p><p>Philza nods, "Hera it is then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if enough people like this, maybe (maybe..) I'll make a part two.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>